


Snow

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because apparently being six years old means he's not allowed to have anything fun <i>ever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 16: Please

It's the first real snow of the season and it's beautiful.

Blaine can't stop looking out the window even if he has to raise up onto his tiptoes to see anything. Because apparently being six years old means he's not allowed to have anything fun _ever_ , he can't even look out the window properly and now he's not even allowed to go and visit his best friend to play in the snow, and it's so _unfair_. 

“Please,” he tries again, turning around to blink at his dad who's sitting on the couch looking tired and clutching a cup of coffee. “Please, please, please, please, _please_ -”

“Buddy, it's really early in the morning,” his dad says, and yawns, rubbing a hand across his face. He does look a little tired, but Blaine isn't even asking him to take him over to Kurt's, it's just across the street, he can go on his own.

“But it's _snowed_ ,” Blaine points out, and he can't believe they're still talking about this, what is there to talk about? “I _have_ to go and build a snowman with Kurt, he's been talking about it for _weeks_ -”

“I'm a hundred percent sure that Kurt is still asleep, Blaine,” his dad says, and Blaine shakes his head, rolls his eyes at his father who is seriously just being _difficult_ now.

“No, he's not,” he promises. “It _snowed_. Kurt _loves_ snow! He's awake!”

“It's _really_ early, Blaine,” his dad insists.

“You're up already,” Blaine reminds him.

“Because _someone_ dragged me out of bed at five in the morning making me think it was some kind of emergency!”

Blaine thinks about it. “So, you can sleep some more now and I'm going to go get Kurt.”

“Blaine, he's _sleeping_ -”

“He's _my_ best friend, not yours,” Blaine says angrily; he's really starting to lose his temper now. “You don't _know_ when Kurt is sleeping!”

“Buddy -”

“It's snowing _right now_ and Kurt is missing it and he'll be sad and dad, _please_ , I need to go now -”

His dad sighs heavily and checks his phone, probably to see what time it is, and, hopefully, to realize how wrong he is about all of this … “Let's make breakfast, okay?” he suggests, and Blaine's face falls. “If you still want to go after that, I'll call Kurt's house and see if anyone's up yet.”

“No,” Blaine objects, crossing his arms in front of his chest and it's all so very unfair he doesn't know if he wants to yell or cry. “That's gonna be too late!”

“The snow will still be there later,” his dad reminds him.

“But it won't be _snowing_ ,” Blaine says, voice shaking, and now he's really feeling sad, it's not fair that Kurt can't see this because his dad doesn't want to understand _anything, ever._

“You can play in the snow all day,” his dad promises, completely missing the point, gets up off the couch and tries to ruffle Blaine's hair.

Blaine squirms away, bats at his hand. “No,” he says. “It has to be _now_ , please, please, please, please -” he follows his dad into the kitchen repeating just that one word over and over again while his dad sighs and buries his face in his hands. Eventually, it will work. He's certain of it.

**

By the time he opens the front door, dressed in his warmest clothes and scarf and mittens, it's fully light outside and it had stopped snowing a while back but now it has started again and Blaine grins as he jumps down all three steps off the porch, skids on a patch of ice, and quickly catches himself to bounce his way across the street to Kurt's house.

Kurt opens the door just as Blaine is pushing open the gate in the fence; he's bundled up in his winter clothes as well, and he's already smiling, running up to Blaine with waving arms and a bright laugh.

“Blaine! It's snowing!”

“I know!” Blaine laughs with him, delighted and finally no longer angry at all. “I wanna have a snowball fight!”

“I wanna build a snowman first!”

“Okay,” Blaine says, because he _is_ okay with that and also because if it makes Kurt happy then it makes him happy too. “We can do that.”

“I've been up for hours,” Kurt sighs. “My dad said to go out and build a snowman by myself if it's that important, but I wanted to wait for you.”

Blaine feels warm even though it's freezing outside, and he laughs again, kicks up some snow with his feet. “I was up too,” he says. “I told my dad you were awake and it was okay to come over but he said it was too early.”

“Of course I was awake, it's snowing,” Kurt says like anything else would simply be unimaginable.

“When we build a snowman, can we build him a snowdog too?” Blaine asks, face lighting up with the sheer brilliance of his own idea.

Kurt nods enthusiastically. “Yes! I like that!”

“Yay,” Blaine says and then he has to hug him really quickly before running around the side of the house to the backyard.

He's not made it far when a snowball hits him in the arm and he spins around, scoops up his own handful of snow to get back at his best friend.

He's glad that Kurt hadn't missed any of it after all. Snow is the most fun ever, but it's even better when he gets to share it with his best friend.


End file.
